


Colds and Cuddles

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Latte Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Matt thought that space would free him from the horrors of a cold.He was very much wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Matt continues to be a deeply dramatic dork. He's also a huge fan of Tolkein.

Matt had thought, with the distance between himself and anything Earth, that he was never going to have to deal with the flu ever again.

He was horribly, horribly wrong.

His temp was spiked. He had the shivers. Every joint ached. His nose was plugged up worse than the tunnels of Khazad-dûm, and he sounded like a dying gaznall every time he took a breath.

Currently, Matt was about one nap shy of delirious, and he was blissfully waiting until that nap happened. Once he hit delirious, then he wouldn't remember a single thing until he woke up healthy.

He coughed, great, heaving wheezes that left him lightheaded and two seconds away from passing out.

Matt _knew_ he should've avoided shaking hands with that hatchling Kulnaam back on Yakkesh. Little children were _always_ the sources of illness, the little monsters, and Matt didn't like dealing with them.

Except, Lance had asked him to. Lance had asked Matt to look over the hatchling while him and the other paladins mediated the trade agreement between the two sides of Yakkesh. Matt had agreed with a dopey smile, and despite it all, he couldn't blame the hatchling and he really couldn't blame Lance.

Someone stood over him, and Matt blearily squinted up at them.

“You look like something the Kulnaam spat up.”

“I...” Matt wheezed, staring up at Lance with stars in his eyes. “Love you.”

“I know.” The bed shifted, and Matt groaned in protest when the covers were pulled away.

“Noooooooo,” he wailed, feebly reaching for the blankets. “Come baaaaaaaack.”

“You're ridiculous,” Lance replied, and Matt was enveloped in _warmth_. Matt moaned in pleasure, arms curling to pull Lance up against him. Lance was so warm, warmer than the blankets had been, and Lance was like Matt's own personal furnace. It was _heavenly_. “Why do I love you again?”

“You,” Matt mumbled, pulling Lance as close as he could and wrapping himself all around his boyfriend, “are a beauty that this galaxy doesn't deserve. How did I get so lucky?”

“Ah,” Lance said, grinning into Matt's hair. “That's why.”

“Love you so much,” Matt breathed into Lance's chest, consciousness fading fast.

“I love you more,” Lance replied.


End file.
